


Where Heart Dwells

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Can't touch, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Roof Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Supergirl has been gone a few days. Strangely enough, so has Kara. What on earth has she gotten into this time around?





	Where Heart Dwells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Smut Games, my prompts were heels, a rooftop, and can't touch.

Cat thinks she's imagining things at first. Letting her own desperate wishes get the better of her common sense. Supergirl has been absent from their skies for days now, officially off-world helping out an old friend.

Unofficially, Cat has her suspicions.

She isn't stupid, and Kara's mysterious absence from the reporter pool raises more flags than she can ignore. In the past when Supergirl has been off-world Kara's excuses were delivered personally, however inane they might be. This time they'd come through James, and Cat knows his tells well enough to spot the flashes of worry creasing his forehead. Something has happened, and no one is talking.

That's why the probably imagined view of a red cape out her window has to be her imagination. If Supergirl were back, there would be news of it somewhere. But all the monitors and stations behind her desk are reading business as usual.

It can't be Superman either, for the same reasons. Yes, he'd promised to support National City should they need it while Supergirl was out of reach, but he doesn't run routine patrols every time she's gone. He has Metropolis to worry about, and enemies of his own. Giving them another target where he isn't familiar with the territory would be a stupid mistake. Rookie-level when he hasn't been that foolish in years.

No, Cat's just hoping too hard for something she shouldn't. She still has faith Kara will return, but there's no way she'll be the first to know. Nearly, of course. But not the first. That privilege will go to her family and friends, not one woman who wishes things could be different.

Refocusing on the work in front of her, Cat pushes the wishful thoughts away. She has a company to run; she can't focus on wishful thinking right now.

Except a few minutes later she sees the same flash of red, and again a few minutes after that. Too regular to be dismissed, but not solid enough to be definite. And no one else seems to see it.

Pushing away from the desk and walking to the balcony, Cat forces herself to keep a steady pace. She walks out this way a dozen times a day, sometimes for fresh air and occasionally to toss back a few fingers of whatever liquor she's favoring that week. It's completely normal and has nothing to do with anything she may or may not be seeing in the sky.

She sees it again once she's outside, a quicker flash of something red than before, up near the roof of her building. And much as Cat knows better than believing in things that can't be real, she can't help wishing this is one of the times hope wins. It's happened more often with Kara around, often enough to change Cat from the closed off and hurtful woman she was before. Often enough that she heads for the roof rather than letting the doubts have their way.

The elevator is on it's way up before Cat second guesses herself. What is she thinking, heading to the roof and helipad without telling anyone where she's going? All because she wants to believe she saw Kara's cape flying past? For all she knows it's some drone flying around as a publicity stunt. Wouldn't be the weirdest thing in the city these days.

It's too late to cancel the elevator command, so despite her misgivings Cat decides she might as well go for it. A quick scan around the roof and she'll head back in. Maybe schedule an appointment with her therapist if she's going to be this affected by random flashes of red.

Stepping out and looking around, Cat sees precisely what she'd expected. Nothing at all. No capes, no hero, not even the drone from the most likely option. Just an empty roof and a few buildings in the distance.

"God, seeing things is not high on the list of things I want to talk about in therapy," Cat gripes as she does a quick circuit of the roof. If she's up here, she might as well double check. If only to convince her mind there's nothing there should she see the flash again.

"I'm sure it'll make a welcome change from discussing your mother," she hears a voice from behind her.

The shock of it is nearly enough to send her toppling, something she'd prefer to avoid this close to the edge of a very tall building. No, she won't step  _ that _ close to the edge, but there’s wind and things. She has enough problems with heights without making stupid decisions.

But that voice, it had almost sounded like- "Kara?"

"Wait, you can hear me?"

The voice, she can hear a voice but there's no one around to make the sounds. She's not only seeing things but hearing them. Maybe she'll skip the therapist and go straight for a neurologist — one who can be nice and discreet.

"Miss Grant, I know this sounds strange but I swear it's me, can you hear me? Please, it's Kara. Please tell me you can hear me."

It certainly sounds like Kara, and there's no history of this particular mental issue in her family, but how can Cat hear the voice of someone who isn't there? How can even a Kryptonian be invisible?

"If this is some sort of joke, I swear on every back issue of CatCo Magazine I  _ will _ make your life hell," Cat says, glaring around fiercely. She can't see any sign of hidden cameras, but that doesn't mean they aren't there. You don't get far in this industry without learning to assume the worst.

"It's not, oh Rao I wish it was but it's not. It was an accident? Kind of an accident. An unintended consequence of something? They're working to fix it but we don't have much information. Just a few cryptic comments from my mother's AI."

Cat wants to either laugh or cry at the amount of information she just got from Kara without trying. Years of hoping she'll finally be deemed trustworthy with nothing to show and now she's got confirmation and more in the space of two minutes. That's got to be some kind of record.

"Where the hell are you, then?" she asks, looking around for any hint. She's trying for frustrated, but at this point she's missed Kara too much to pull it off.

When Kara moves, Cat spots the same flash of red she'd seen earlier. It's not much, but it's enough to settle her gaze on one area of the roof and search for anything more.

She catches a few glimpses as Kara moves, enough to start on the path to genuine belief. It should be easy given the changes Cat has seen in society the past few years, but this is straining her ability to adapt more than she'd like to admit. "How did this happen?" she asks as she tries to pin down a specific location.

"We were trying to increase my resistance to Kryptonite," Kara admits, and as she speaks Cat can see her a bit better. "It backfired a little, triggered a Kryptonian biological defense. We think the yellow sun radiation amplified it a bit."

"A bit?" Cat asks in disbelief, finally getting a solid read on where Kara is standing. "You're invisible and you think it went a  _ bit _ wrong?"

"Okay, maybe a lot, but it's not like it was deliberate. No one's tried this sort of thing before, Lena was working with incomplete data."

Of course she was, Cat thinks as she tries to stifle that frustration she'd been aiming for earlier. She's no scientist, but even she knows trying something like this with no idea what will happen is an accident waiting to happen.

"It should be temporary, though," Kara continues, oblivious to Cat's struggle. "According to the AI of my mother, it only lasts until I find a safe location and allow myself to rejoin with the world. Except there's some weirdness with the translation and what we've tried so far hasn't worked."

Patience snapping, Cat grabs the heels from her feet and throws them in Kara's direction. Invisible or not, the girl is Kryptonian and it won't hurt her. It will, however, get some of her frustration out and has the added benefit of making Cat feel more stable on the windswept roof.

"You absolute idiot, is there a brain cell between the members of your superhero support squad? You tried an untested science project on yourself with no idea how to reverse it? What were you  _ thinking?" _

The first heel flies directly through the vague impression of Kara's head, but she plucks the second from the air with an even fainter hand, looking at it in surprise. "I didn't know I could do that."

Cat wants to stay angry, but she's long ago accepted staying mad at Kara is a full-time endeavor. It's not one she has the energy to deal with today. "What all have you tried?" she asks instead, focusing on what she can help.

Listening to Kara list off all the ridiculous attempts she'd made to rejoin the world doesn't do much to help, though Cat grudgingly admits not knowing she could interact with the world would make it harder to get help. The only reason Kara knows what the AI had to say is because she followed Alex and overheard. Having the person with the issues unable to talk to the people fixing the problem puts a big damper on most efforts to reverse the situation.

"What  _ exactly _ did your mother say?" Cat asks eventually, cutting off another story about Kara and the place with the best potstickers in Oregon. Clearly food isn't the solution at this point.

"That I should find the place my heart dwells and let the embrace of safety rejoin heart and self," Kara recites instantly. "But like I said, there are some translation issues. The word she used for 'place' is an ancient one and could be a home, a sensation, or even another person. That's why I've tried pretty much everything over the past few days."

"Everything except interacting with the world," Cat says slowly, thinking things through. Words are her specialty and something about the phrasing tickles at her mind.

"If no one could see or hear me, and could walk right through me, I didn't see any reason to think I could. And let me tell you, having someone literally walk through you without noticing is a bizarre sensation." Kara's form wavers and solidifies as she talks, almost in time with the way her tone changes with each emotion.

Hmmm...

"And no one showed any indication of seeing you?" Cat asks. "Not your sister, not Lena, not any of the shadowy agents in that little group of yours?"

"Nope, none of them. I mean, Alex had a bunch of instruments that could track my presence, but they didn't do much to solve anything, so I went off to solve the riddle."

Kara's form has almost disappeared this time around, and Cat decides to test something. If emotions are what's grounding Kara, she can work with that. She just has to find out which emotions and how they interact with her mother's instructions.

It's not a riddle, Cat's reasonably sure. Just a trick of interpretation.

"And what exactly did you try, Kara?" she asks, deliberately cocking her hip in the way that makes Kara stumble every time. If the sister didn't get a reaction, that rules out a good chunk of emotions.

And if the looks directed Cat's way over the years mean anything, maybe that's the trick they need.

Sure enough, Kara's nearly opaque now, clear enough for Cat to see without issue. Still a little fuzzy, and Cat can see the city skyline through her, but better than before.

"I- um, Miss Grant?" Kara starts to ask as Cat stalks forward, still testing her hypothesis. "What, um, what are you doing?"

"Testing," Cat says, dropping her voice to a lower register and letting a bit of huskiness slip in. 

Reaching out a hand, it passes right through Kara. Strange indeed, but not helpful.

Not helpful, at least, until Kara reaches up and grabs Cat's hand. That she can do, and Cat feels the warm pressure of Kara's skin against her own as her hand is pulled back and out of the superhero's torso.

"What are you testing?" Kara asks, voice shaky in a way her form now isn't.

"Whether you solidified at all. But apparently not. You look clearer, but I still can't touch you."

The words, and the tone Cat is still using, have an effect. Not the one she wanted, reaching up with her other hand Cat still can't feel the cape or texture of Kara's suit. But she's visible enough Cat can trace the spread of the blush across her face.

Oh yes, this particular experiment has promising results. The location is unfortunate, but beggars can't be choosers and Cat is reluctant to relocate and lose whatever forward progress they've gained. At least they're close to the covered storage area, moving a few feet won't matter but will give a lot better privacy.

"What are we doing?" Kara asks as Cat moves them backwards, relaxing a little as the city view around them is blocked out. From the reaction and the tone of her voice, she's figured out precisely what Cat is planning, but she makes no move to act on it without confirmation.

"Well, Kara, let's look at the evidence," Cat says as she uses Kara's distraction to free her hand. "You're supposed to travel to where your heart dwells and reunite heart with self. And I'm the only one who can see and interact with you. All these years I'd assumed it was just a crush, that the serious attraction was sadly one-sided. But I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"Not just a crush," Kara confirms, hands clenching at her sides. She almost looks normal now, but the faint blue glow surrounding her tells Cat it's not that simple.

They've got the heart, but not the self.

"You've got the advantage this time, Supergirl," Cat says as she carefully draws back and reaches for the buttons on her shirt. "The first moves will go to you, but if this works, believe me when I say I'll take my turn later."

"Oh, Rao," Kara breathes out as she watches the buttons slip loose, followed by the shirt dropping from slim shoulders. "Are you sure? Because I really hope this works and can't wait for that, so if this is only about Supergirl I might have to move to Mars."

"You know I don't settle, so it's your move, Kara," Cat says as her skirt follows the shirt, both tossed over the cleanest looking box within reach. It's not much, but if this works the way Cat hopes Kara can fly them both to her penthouse for another change of clothing. Eventually.

That's all the encouragement Kara needs to step forward. Pressing Cat against the wall, she wastes no time before dropping a kiss to Cat's lips.  It's a strange sensation, kissing someone you can feel but not feel. Like a rush of wind against Cat's face. There, but not there.

Still, strange or not there's nothing unpleasant about kissing Kara. Her lips are firm against Cat in a way nothing else about her is, and Cat has to settle for digging her hands into the wall behind her when she finds no purchase on Kara's shoulders.

She is definitely taking her time later, once she can return the favor.

"I wish you could touch me," Kara whispers as her lips move to Cat's neck. 

The sheer experience of being worshipped tells Cat there are no worries about Kara returning her emotions, all without a word said. They can talk about this later, will probably spend many nights and many hours discussing the changes this will bring. But for now, Cat settles in for the ride, letting each motion of Kara's lips against her stoke the heat higher.

"Soon enough," Cat promises as Kara presses against her, a strange mix of firm yet intangible that is quickly driving Cat mad.

She can feel Kara's weight against her body, but she can't feel Kara's natural warmth. She can't reach out and grip Kara's hips, pulling them closer to put just the right pressure exactly where she needs it.

All she can do is hold onto the wall and wait.

Thankfully, Kara doesn't keep her waiting too long. With her relative state of undress, it's easy for lips to move lower, soft touches along the edge of lace. 

There's no warning before the kisses are over Cat's nipple, sucking and licking through the sheer fabric. It should be familiar, Cat has always loved her fair share of barely undressed sex when a particular mood strikes, but this time there's no warmth of a mouth. No tongue wetting the lace as it drags over her skin.

Every sensation Kara is causing is just strange enough that Cat can't relax into it. Just different enough to make this entirely new in a way she couldn't have anticipated.

"I can't taste you," Kara complains as she kisses lower, dropping to her knees in front of Cat. "I don't like this side effect."

"Then hurry up so we can change that," Cat orders as she looks down, patience fraying at the sight of Kara so close to where she's needed. Her hands move from the wall to push at her underwear, anything she can do to move this along.

God, this better work. If not Cat will be filing as many formal complaints as her lawyers can draft, and probably some informal ones her shadier contacts can help with.

"You know, I dreamed about this," Kara whispers as she traces mindless patterns across Cat's inner thighs. "What you would taste like, what you would feel like. I never expected it to happen."

"I'll send Lena a fruit basket, would you just get o-"

Cat's encouragement trails off into a moan as Kara finally does, the same almost phantom sensations from before stealing the words from her throat. It's perfect, strange and unfamiliar as it may be, and Cat embraces the differences as she lets Kara do what she will.

The angle is awkward, Cat unable to throw her leg over Kara's shoulder while she's still not quite physical, but it works. Kara helps Cat widen her stance enough that two fingers can press inside, and her tongue never stops moving over Cat's folds.

From the way Kara keeps dragging her movements out, Cat knows they both want this to last. It's not only about getting Kara back to normal; this is the first time they've admitted their attraction. And the first time they're acting on it. It's a moment to be savored, not rushed.

A particularly loud moan from Kara has Cat forcing her eyes open from where they'd slipped closed, looking down her body towards the hero kneeling before her. A hero with one hand thrusting deeply into Cat, and another buried between her own thighs.

"Oh, fuck," Cat grounds out as her hips jump, losing contact with Kara's fingers as the jolt startles them both.

"You've gotta hold still," Kara whines as she pulls her face back, eyes fixed at the wetness in front of her, impatient to dive back in. "At least until you come for me, Cat. Then we can do this properly."

"I don't, oh  _ damn, _ I don't think there's much proper about this."

There's nothing proper about the way Cat looks right now, clad only in a bra as she leans against the wall of a storage space atop her building. They don't even know whether anyone else can see Kara right now, which could be either a very good or a very bad thing. Cat just hopes it doesn't matter one way or the other.

Kara smirks for a second before leaning forward once more, mouth working diligently as she finds her rhythm once more. The distraction shocked Cat for a moment, but as Kara's pace picks back up, she's right back to where she was, dangling on the edge of her climax.

A few particularly well-aimed thrusts and flicks of Kara's tongue are all it takes to push her over, hips stuttering forward as Cat tries to stay still, only to lose the battle when Kara lets out a long moan of her own. And suddenly her hips are pushing against the firm warmth of Kara's face, sending Cat into a second orgasm without warning.

"How- how did you know that would work?" Kara gasps out as she catches Cat, settling them into an easy float with Cat on top. She knows Cat well enough to understand against a wall is one thing, but laying on the roof would push her too far.

"It was right there in the words your mother used," Cat explains, fighting off a wave of exhaustion. This isn't the time or place for a quick post-coital nap, no matter how much energy coming that hard took out of her. "You had to rejoin heart and self, and if I was the only one who could see you, obviously I was the one who held your heart."

It's sappier than Cat likes, but she's too tired to complain. Later, once they actually talk about this, she'll make her feelings clear. All of them, not just the warmth in her chest that's very different from the heat Kara's ministrations sparked.

"I probably should have realized that sooner," Kara admits, voice thoughtful as they rock slightly. "In retrospect, it couldn't have been anyone or anything else. It's you, same as it always will be."


End file.
